Question: Stephanie walked her dog for a total of $36$ miles over the past $12$ days, and she walked the same amount each day. How many miles did Stephanie walk her dog each day?
Explanation: The number of miles walked each day is the total number of miles walked divided by the number of days that Stephanie went walking. We are looking for the quotient, which is $36\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ days}$ $36\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ days} = 3 \text{ miles per day}$ Stephanie walked $3$ miles each day.